The Choices We Make
by BoSoxGrl101
Summary: Sarah gets messed up in backstage politics that ends up costing her the man she loves HBKxOCxOrton....better than it actually sounds
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at a story, I've already written a couple of chapters but I'm going to post this one first to get a feel for what people think of the story. So please read and review to let me know, that would be amazing!

Summary: Sarah gets messed up in with backstage politics that ends up costing her the man she loves.

Chapter 1:

How did I end up in this mess in the first place? I mean usually I am the one that avoids drama and backstage politics. I play it safe, it makes life and work much easier. No here I am right in the thick of it all, and I feel like crap. Why would people ever want to be involved in this bullshit on purpose? This people must be gluten for punishment or something like that. I mean here I am, moments away from breaking this innocent man's heart, just because I basically sold my soul to the devil.

"You remember the plan?" The sinister voice whispered in my ear. Shivers shot down my spine while my stomach twisted and turned with dread. I shook my head obediently.

"Good, remember what will happen if you back out." With that he left, to let wallow in my misery. A tear slid down my face.

"Sarah?" I closed my eyes tightly for a moment, trying to prevent anymore tears from falling. "Hey what's wrong?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and gently turned me around. I could use the look of concern on this face when he saw my tears. "Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing," I smiled through my tears and wiped my face. "Just got some mascara in my eye, that's all." Ugh I lied to him, I hate lying to him, not that I hadn't been doing that the entire time we were together. Why did this have to be so complicated? This web is very tangled and I hated it. I can't do this to him, it's not fair. But if he found out the truth then he'll never speak to me again regardless. Either way I lose.

"Ok, well you comin' out to the ring with me for my match?"

"Yeah, of course," I said. _'So I can embarrass you in front of the entire world'_ I thought to myself.

"Awesome, let's go then." I nodded and started walking out the door. "Wait," he said, pulling me into his arms.

I gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. I watched him sigh and try to collect himself, he looked very nervous. "You're making me nervous," I said. I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda hoping that he was going to break up with me right there and then. Saving me the trouble from doing it later.

He took a deep breath. "You don't have to be nervous. I just wanted to say thank you. After the divorce I thought that I was done with all of this, but you came out of no where and gave me life again. I didn't think that I could have something life this again. I just wanted to say…I love you."

My heart jumped up to my throat or dropped down to the pit of my stomach, I'm not quite sure. Either way, I felt like I was going to be sick. He loved me, and I had fallen for him as well, but it didn't matter, not after tonight.

"Are you going to say something, anything? I kinda put myself out on a limb here."

I exited my train of thought and sighed, "You love me?"

"Yeah, I do," he smiled as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Man this was something straight out of a chick flick, I'm totally loving it thought. Simply for the fact that this was probably the last moment I'll ever have with him.

"I love you too Shawn."

A/N: Ok so that's the first chapter, I already have the next two written, I'll probably post them later today. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the second chapter of my little story, I hope that you're enjoying it so far. Please read and review, feel free to ask questions and what not. Plus I'm apologizing in advance for my poor grammar and spelling mistakes, my computer sucks and I always seem to miss things when I reread.

Chapter 2

The time is now. Shawn's #1 contenders match against Ken Kennedy. Any minute I was expected to make Shawn loss, to leave him. As each moment passes by my heart broke more and more.

Fatigue started to take over Shawn. The match had been going on for about 30 minute now. Both had tried to clothesline each other and both laid on the mat, trying to catch their breath while the ref started the ten count. After he reached to 5, both men started stirring, trying to get to their feet. Shawn could hear Sarah cheering him on, to get up. He was determined to win this. With that thought he grabbed onto the ropes and pulled himself onto his feet. When he looked around he saw his opponent standing as well. Kennedy stared at Shawn, frustration was starting to build, the old man just wouldn't stay down. Ken rolled out of the ring, looking for something that would give him the edge. A chair, that would work. Pushing Lillian out of her seat, he folded the chair back up and carried it into the ring. Sarah stood up on the edge of the ring apron, yelling at him for cheating. With the referee now occupied with Sarah he had an opportunity. Shawn was still staggering so he swung, and made contact—with the ref? Shawn had ducked out of the way, but even still he shouldn't have hit the red. Did Sarah push him? Both wrestlers looked confused for a moment, then realized the chair was on the mat between the two of them. Shawn being the smart of the two kicked Kennedy in the head while he dove for the chair. Then he grabbed the chair, he waited for his opponent to stumble up to his feet. BAM! He blasted him right in the head. He shoved the chair out of the ring, then he went to cover Ken. Nothing, damn the ref! He stood up and went over to the ref in attempt to revive him. Then Shawn heard the rise of commotion in the crowd, something was happening behind him. He turned around to be smacked in the head by a chair, not as hard as he normally had been hit with, but enough to knock him down. In his blurred state he swore he saw Sarah pulling Ken's arm over his body.

1!

This didn't make any sense

2!

She wouldn't do this

3!

The match was over, he had lost the match. He turned over and looked to see Sarah on the ramp way, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he read on her lips. What was going on? Did she just purposefully cost him the match? What's going on? Then the music starts to play, his music. What did he want? To kick him while he was down? He looked back at Sarah and there he was standing next to her, an evil smirk on his face, and an arm around her waist. Shawn laid there in disbelief. What was going on?

"I win," he could here his enemy say. Shawn looked back at Sarah, who still looked shaken and upset. Why was she with him? He could feel his heart literally breaking, she was leaving him. He told her that he loved her, and she walked away, right into his arms. There was his savior, kissing Randy Orton.

A/N: so there's the next part, Orton's the bad guy because he does such an awesome job doing that on TV…anywho…read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok chapter three…sorry it's taken a couple days to get it up here….school's insane, but that's beside the point. I've in the process of writing the next couple chapters, they should be good. Let me know what you think about this one! Read and Review!

Chapter 3

As Sarah walked behind the think black curtains she shoved Randy violently away from her.

"What's wrong babe?" Randy chuckled.

"Shut up Randy," Sarah said wiping her mouth in a lame attempt to remove his taste from her mouth.

"Aw dry your tears sweetheart, you're breaking my heart. You did a good job out there; the old man had no clue. The look on his face was priceless."

"Just leave me alone Randy. I did your bidding so leave me to my misery and piss off."

"Ahh, I hate to break it you my dear but you are far from done. I want Shawn eliminated, and by that I don't mean he reappears after a few months. So you better keep up this little act unless you want everyone to learn your little secret."

"You're an asshole," Sarah said before storming out of the gorilla position. When she stepped out into the backstage hallways she stopped and looked around. She could feel the cold and angry vibes being generated by the people backstage. Sarah sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face. What happened next didn't matter, she had no one now.

The diva search girls scrambled by her, she could hear them all snickering and whispering under their breath. She saw their looks of disgust on their faces. Mike "The Miz" walked behind them, he made brief eye contact with her before shaking his head in disappointment. Normally he would have come right up to her and tried to talk to her, he was use to be entranced by her, not anymore. Sarah looked past him and the girls to the others in the hallways, they all had the same look on their faces. She couldn't really blame them, Shawn was very well liked by everyone, and now she was the bitch he humiliated him.

"Trust me hun, you're going to want me around," Randy said confidently as he walked up next to her. "So now you gotta make your choice; come with me and do what I tell you to do, or fend for yourself and be alone and miserable. Works for me either way."

Sarah turned to the monitor to her left and watched a heartbroken Shawn slowly make his way out of the ring. She could feel the tears coming again, she couldn't see him. She felt her posture slump as she looked back at Randy and nodded. As he started leading her towards her lockerroom, she knew that from that moment on, as much as she hated it, he was all she had.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he watched the two of them walk up the ramp, Shawn was completely dumbfounded. Could this really be happening? He was pretty sure that only minutes ago Sarah was in his arms saying that she loved him. How could this happen? Sarah wasn't this type of girl, he knew her…or he thought he did. She was his happily ever after, his second chance. The moment they got together he knew in his soul that things were going to work out.

He slowly rolled out of the ring and started making his was to the back. He couldn't hear the fans around him, nor the voice if the ref talking to him—just the sound of his heart pounding in his hears, everything just seemed to slowly moving and surreal. To other watching Shawn walking backstage he looked like a zombie. The hallways were lined with people—all with the same pathetic, sympathetic looks on their faces. He was like a car accident, you just couldn't help but watch.

Shawn somehow stumbled into his dressing room. "Hey man." Shawn looked over to see his best friend, Hunter sitting on a folding chair, waiting for him. "You ok man?"

Shawn didn't really know how to respond. What was there to say? She played him like a fool, an old fool.

"Look Shawn, I don't know what to tell you. I didn't think that when I set you guys up she would do something like this. Maybe you were right when you said you were don't, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed this on you."

"It's alright Hunter, let's just get outta here. I need a drink." Shawn said emotionlessly as he picked up his bag and walked out the door.

A/N: Ok there's chapter three. The next chapter or so is gonna focus on how Shawn and Sarah got together and how Randy got involved. Maybe I'll tell you what Sarah's secret is, you'll have to keep reading to find out! Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it's taken a little bit longer for me to update. Between school and being sick I've had like no time what so ever. Anyways, I really need you guys to review so I know how I'm doing! So enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4

"Another," Shawn said, slamming the empty shot glass on the bar. He hadn't had a drink in a long time, he forgot how much he enjoyed it. Alcohol makes all the feeling of pain go away, in fact it made all feelings go away.

"Shawn, man—don't you think you've had enough?" Hunter said trying to urge him away from the bar. Shawn shrugged him off and downed another shot of tequila. This was no good, he couldn't remember the last time Shawn rally drank. He was a mess.

"Hunter come have a shot, they taste so good," Shawn slurred, patting the stool next to him.

"Nah man I'm fine," he said sitting down next to him. "Look Shawn I know that you're hurting man but you gotta chill with the booze—it ain't gonna fix anything."

"Mm hmm, I can't feel a thing, it's pretty good."

"This is going to change anything, you're still gonna wake up in the morning and Sarah won't be there and you'll be hung over as fuck."

Shawn stopped drinking for a moment, the look of pain reappeared on his face. He remembered why he was drinking in the first place, she had left him. Left him for Orton, Randy freakin' Orton. That still didn't make any sense to him. She was the one that chased him; she pursued him, well sorta…

FLASHBACK

"C'mon Shawn, I'm telling you, just ask her out. What's the big deal?" Hunter badgered him. This was his new ongoing thing to do. Shawn appreciated the fact that Hunter wanted him to move on with his life, but Hunter needed to understand that he was completely set on being single.

"Look Hunter, I'm not like you. I'm not at that place anymore. I don't want to date anymore, that ship has sailed."

"I know that the divorce from Rebecca was hard man, but you can't just give up. You really want to spend the rest of your life alone? She's totally into you and you know it. So just ask her out, give her—and yourself—a thrill," he smirked.

"You know I'm not that guy anymore. It's not like women are lining up to date an over the hill wrestler. Not to mention I'm completely content on not dating anymore."

"I'm worry Shawn, but that's bullshit. No one wants to be alone. So why not test the waters? I know this girl is into you. Treat yourself to a little fun, since the divorce you either work or hang out in your hotel room."

"Why would she be interested in me? I'm twenty years older than her. I have nothing to offer her?"

"Well clearly you have something she wants. Don't you ever notice the way she looks at you? She looks at you like you're a god or something. She gets all shy and giddy like a little school girl. Obviously she's feeling for you, just do on one date with her. What's the harm in that? One date, that's all I'm asking."

Shawn let out a heavy sigh. This had to be a bad idea. Hunter's idea were always a bad thing. He had to admit that he was enjoying the fact that he was still considered to be attractive in someone's eyes.

"Okay, one date, but that's it."

"Way to suck it up man, now go give her a thrill and ask her out. I got a good feeling about this."

END OF FLASHBACK

Yeah good idea Hunter, it really paid out for him didn't? Shawn knew better and yet he still went along with it. Hunter may have been trying to do right thing, but he still got bit in the ass in the end. Sarah was supposed to be a one time thing, a date just to shut up Hunter for awhile. He never thought he would fall for her, she was so quiet and naïve, not really his type at all. But he remembered when he first asked her out, there was just something there…ahh screw it, he needed more tequila.

FLASHBACK

Shawn walked down the hallways trying to collect himself. He hadn't asked a woman out in years. This was ridiculous, why did he agree to this? Because Hunter was going to be a pain until he did this. He found himself in front of door to the women's lockerroom. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door before he chickened out.

Maria popped her head out. "Oh hey Shawn, what's up?"

"Hey Maria, is um…is Sarah around?"

Maria's smile turned in a little smirk, "yeah she's here, hold on a second." She disappeared back into the lockerroom.

A minute later Sarah emerged from the lockerrom, freshly showered from her match. He hair was damp and thrown up in a messy bun, her makeup was gone, as well as the flashy, revealing ring gear that was replaced with torn jeans and a Red Sox t-shirt. He never really noticed her natural beauty before.

"Um…hi Shawn, Maria said you um…wanted to see me?" Sarah asked. Shawn finally noticed what Hunter was talking about. She was nervous, or at least appeared to be, She bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her hands.

Shawn smiled a little but, "Uh yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with me?" When she didn't respond right away Shawn got nervous. Maybe Hunter was wrong about her feeling towards him. H felt like he was in high school all over again.

"You want to go out to eat with me?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, there's this really good diner not to far from here that Hunter and I go to every time we're in town."

"So Hunter would be coming to?"

"No no no," he said quickly, maybe a too little quickly. Damn it, he didn't want to sound to anxious. "Um…no Hunter isn't coming, just the two of us."

"So…like a date?" she asked, nearly turning bright red in the process.

"Uh, yeah a date."

"Yeah that's be great, just give me a few minutes to get my stuff together." Her face was lit up, she looked as if she was glowing, absolutely radiant. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

END OF FLASHBACK

Shawn shook his head in attempts to get the memory out of his head. He didn't want to think about her. All he wanted to think about was finishing off the tequila bottle that was in front him.

A/N: Ok there's the chapter, there's a little back ground for you to start with, there will be more the chapters to come. I was going to say what Sarah's secret was but it's too early for that so you're gonna hafta wait and see. R AND R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I've just been putting it off, but now I'm back and I promise that I will be more frequent with my updates. Enjoy!

It was ridiculous, the amount of profanities that Hunter was thinking as he attempted to drag Shawn's drunken self up to his hotel room. "Damnit Shawn, do you think you could at least try to walk a little?" You think this would be easy for him. His job is to body slam guys his size and larger—Shawn's drunken dead weight body was proving to be difficult.

"Hunter I just want to have some fun, loosen up," Shawn slurred/giggled.

"Shawn if I did that you would be on the floor."

Shawn burst out laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke ever. Hunter simply groaned and continued dragging his friend down the hallway.

"OK man we're at your room, where's you key?" Hunter asked, sitting Shawn by the door.

"What key?" Shawn asked attempting to pick his head up.

"The key that opens your door."

"Oh, that key," Shawn said nodding his head.

"Yeah, that key. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Hunter let out a frustrated groan, "Oh my God I'm going to kill you Shawn. Let's go!" Hunter said, pulling Shawn back up off the floor.

"Where are we going now?" Shawn complained.

"My room," Hunter grunted.

"Ha, no offense man, but I don't swing that way.

"Shut up Shawn," Hunter said skillfully opening his door without dropping Shawn. "Here," he said as he dumped Shawn on the couch. "If you're gonna puke at least try to make it to the bathroom, and drink this before you pass out," Hunter said tossing a bottle of water at Shawn before flopping down onto his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sarah laid in bed staring up at the dark ceiling. Randy was snoring next to her. The snoring didn't bother her, Shawn snored. She hated this, she had to room with Orton because she couldn't stay in her and Shawn's room. She was grateful that Shawn wasn't there when she collected her thing earlier. Now just a few short hours removed from breaking hearts and hours away from sleep, she just laid there. Randy shifted in his sleep, putting his arm around her waist. She squirmed a little bit in a lame attempt to shrug Randy off of her—nothing. She hated his, that she had no other choice, but think about how much she missed Shawn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was like a dagger to the head when Shawn woke up the next day. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He couldn't remember drinking last night, but he had a funny feeling that tequila was involved. Ugh the thought of liquor made his stomach turn. He reached for his cell phone from the floor to check the time. He flipped open the cell to she her staring back at him, now he remembered why he drank last night. He looked at the picture of the formally happy couple. He had taken the picture during a recent BBQ he had at his house. While the brand was in San Antonio, he usually had some sort of gathering at his ranch. She had been sitting in between his legs on a large lounge chair just relaxing when he took the picture. They looked so happy; he was so happy. Now was a different story. He went through his phone and attempted to delete the picture, but he couldn't. He shut the phone and laid back down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sarah had only gotten three hours worth of sleep when she felt Randy wake up. He didn't say anything to her and he stood up and stretched. He just gave her this smug look, a look saying 'Ha I won'. She was too tired to even try make a comment to him, and just rolled over. She heard him go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. She just laid there and waited, for a day that she was dreading. Today she would have to work, be around all those people who probably hated her now, be around Shawn. Today was going to suck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shawn opened the door to his hotel room, hoping Sarah wasn't there. He let out a sigh of relief when she was no where to be found. In fact there was no sign of her there anymore—bags, everything gone. Shawn threw his key card on the dresser and flopped down on the uncomfortable hotel bed. Vanilla and honey, her shampoo, he could smell it on the pillow. He loved that smell.

It had only been a recent thing that they had shared a room. She was very hesitant and respectful of his beliefs. He smiled to himself thinking about her worried looks and ultra-conservativeness she had adapted since they had started seeing one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_As the movie credits appeared on the screen, Sarah moved from her position next to Shawn_

_"Alright, I gotta go. I'll see you in the morning for the breakfast as always."_

_Shawn smiled and pulled her back down to him, "stay the night," he whispered to her._

_"Shawn," she said in a warning tone, "I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Please," he begged._

_"Shawn I don't want to compromise you or you religion or anything."_

_"Honey, I'm asking you to stay, to sleep, that is all. I'm grateful of you understanding, but I just want to hold you all night, that's all."_

_Sarah bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh._

_"What?" Shawn asked, slightly amused._

_"I'm sorry, that was really cheesy," she giggled._

_"Oh hush, you loved it." They feel into a comfortable silence, "Just stay," he spoke up._

_Sarah looked at him for a moment like she trying to read his eyes for his true intentions. "Ok," she said, smiling._

_She comfortably laid down next to Shawn as he pulled the covers over the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her and relaxed. He took in a deep breath and took her all in, all he could smell was vanilla and honey._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shawn quickly sat up in bag, upset that he had even thought about her. He didn't want her to be in his head anymore. He threw the pillow on the floor. He decided right there and then, he was done with her.

A/N: OK so there you go, I promise less flashbacks and more focusing on what's going on in the present. Like always, R & R!


End file.
